Life Lessons working tittle
by Mystic Werewolf
Summary: PG-13 just in case. I suck at Summeries. Just Read and Review...but it does focus on Draco
1. August 21, 1997

I have no idea were I'm going with this yet, but I do know that there's alot of angst. Notes: Hermione/Draco pair, Harry/Ron pair, Sirius/Remus pair. Writting mainly about Draco. Diary entry first, then the chapter. Lots of references to me and my friends (I've befriended Malfoy while he was in America. I'm just mentioned, and I mention my friends). Oh another thing. As my primary beta hates He/M's, but loves Severus (::Groan:: I prefer wolves...:-p), so I'm putting her with him. Don't know how...Any way. I Don't own Harry or any one else. All I own is me, this storyline (hopefully I'm not unknowingly copying someone, though I might be.), my friends (not litterally) and any other OC's (Other Charecters-[So I'm in a weird mood...:-p])  
  
On with the story...  
  
*  
  
August 21, 1997.  
  
I swear, If I don't get to Hogwarts soon, I'll scream. I doubt the houselves would like that...Which reminds me...I have a funny to-do list I came up with...a bit morbid, but oh well:  
  
1.) Kill Dad. Hide Body.  
  
2.) Convince Severus to marry Mum. Hopefully he'll be convinced, and Mummy agrees.  
  
3.) Help golden-boy Potter and his trained Weasel kill Voldemort. Help Granger find a way to do so.  
  
4.) Celebrate Victory.  
  
5.) Kill Harry, make it look like someone else did.  
  
6.) Marry Courtney.  
  
That's another matter entirely, that last one. Courtney-other wise known as Kori, Luna, Philomena, Selene, Korky (her friend came up with that), Princess (and if she hears that, she'd kill me), Wolfie, Shrub (yet again, I'd die if she heard that) or Shorty (she's only 5'2", and compared to me, that's short)-is a wonderful girl, but we both agree, we are not marriage material. She goes more for werewolves, aliens, or vampires. ::Sigh:: I wonder what she'd do if she ever met Lupin-and yes, I know he's a werewolf, I was watching that night that Pettigrew (bloody bastard) was revealed. She's a wonderfully sweet girl, like I said, and she really loves her country. Countries, rather, as she was born in the U.K. yet grew up in the U.S. She said that when Voldemort is finally defeated-extremely optimistic, she-that she'd turn this whole bloody thing into a novel. She would too. She's also the only one-only-to know of my desertion. Naturally, I'm telling Snape, hoping he doesn't sell me out, but I owe it to the man, he was Mum's first lover.  
  
And yet another thing. I'm getting tired of my father, always forcing his expectations on me. For example:  
  
1.) Father wants me to be a good little angel. I went to the States over the summer and converted to Wicca.  
  
2.) I absolutely refuse to follow Voldemort. He's above ground when he should be bellow. That's not healthy mentally.  
  
3.) Various other things. Length of hair, my recently aquired tan-I look like a bleach-haired Ken doll, going surfer style.  
  
Kori even convinced me to get an earing. I was tempted to get a tongue piercing as well, but I thought the better of it.  
  
Father calls.  
  
*  
  
Draco groaned, heaving himself off the bed. "Tell my father that I'm coming, as soon as I get dressed."  
  
"As you wish, young master." The butler nodded, walking out of the room.  
  
"I can't wait until Hogwarts." He walked over to the closet, pulling on a pair of dark, baggy jeans over his boxers, then shrugged into an undershirt and an un buttoned overshirt. "This ought to make the old man mad enough." He walked out of his room, pausing a second as he realized something. "And I'm starting to sound like the Shrub herself." He jumped when something started to vibrate against his hip. "Oh yeah, she gave me this thing...." He trailed off, looking at the object that had been attached to the waistband of his jeans. "Now how do I turn it on..."  
  
"Draco! Hey buddy, how ya been!?" Kori greeted him, and he jumped.  
  
"Where the bloody fuck-"  
  
"Dragon boy, have you ever heard of communication spells?" He could hear her grin. "And any way, I'm flying over the Atlantic right now...I have no idea where."  
  
"Why are you flying over the Atlantic?" He clipped the phone back to his belt, placing a concealment charm so his father wouldn't see it.  
  
"Remember that job offer I had received but refused to let you see?"  
  
"Clear as a bell. I'm still curious as to what it is."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, yet. But it is in the U.K." He could just imagine the eighteen year old's grin. "Oh yeah, with this comunication spell, no one can hear me but you."  
  
"That's good." He smiled. "Because I'm going to have a chat with my 'wonderful' father in a minute." He heard some one in the background. "Who else is with you?"  
  
"My friend-" sounds of goose honking ensued after that phrase. "And an extremely large flock of cloud-geese. Excuse me, pardon us, COMING THROUGH!" She laughed as she seemed to dive right through. "Sorry, Drake, but cloud-geese are fun to chase."  
  
"Sigh. You were saying?"  
  
"Oh yes. My friend Serpentina. She's helping me with my job."  
  
Draco sighed again. "Now, I'm entering the Dragon's lair, so I'm not going to respond to everything you say." He took a deep breath. "You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
His father watched him, his fingers steepled and under his chin, elbows resting on the broad desk. "How would you feel about going to Hogwarts early? My friend Severus has said he is going to need help with a potion."  
  
"I wouldn't mind."  
  
"That's good. Now, a few things I must warn you about." Lucius smiled, a cold, evil smile. "If I get one bad report from Severus, you will be getting a visit from me. Is that understood."  
  
Draco barely kept the growl out of his voice. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, go say goodbye to your mother. I will be sending one of the houselves along."  
  
Draco bowed, and left for his mothers chambers, releasing a low, soft growl. "I swear, I'll kill him."  
  
"Draco, chill. Remember the Wiccan rede-'If it harm none, do what ye will'?"  
  
"In perfect clarity. But I don't see how killing him will affect anything. the Dark Lord is considering making my father heir."  
  
"What? Draco, I have to go. I'll call you later. And another thing, these will work at your school."  
  
"Okay. See you later, I guess." He clicked off shortly after she did, then knocked on his mother's door. "Mum, it's me-"  
  
"Draco? Come in." Her beautifully strong voice carried through the solid oak panel.  
  
He smiled as he oppened the door to the Japanese dojo styled room. He loved it, here. Not many people knew this, with her Greek name, but her family was from the orient. She had inherited her pale skin and blonde hair from her part Veela mother. "Konitchiwa, mum." He bowed slightly, his hands clasped in front of him.  
  
"Please, sit." She smiled, placing a small teakettle over a fire. "What made Lucius allow you to visit me?" Her kimono billowed in a slight breeze from the open garden. "And don't worry, my houselves are loyal to me, no matter what he does to them, plus I have warding charms. If he tries to listen, all he'll hear is what a 'mother' should be telling her son." She poured the tea into round, handleless cups, placing one infront of Draco.  
  
"Oh Mum. What brought us to this? I know my personal metamorphosis happened in the states. But both of us? You deserve better." He took a calming sip of green tea.  
  
"But if you can remember, I chose this life. I saw something in your father that he has now closed off. I wish, though, that he had listened to his wife, the person he said he'd loved. We might not be in this mess today."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you remember, two years ago, your third year DADA professor was Lupin?"  
  
"Yes. He was good, even if he was a werewolf."  
  
"Well, I knew him, James, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, when we were children. I was in the same year as them-I even grew up in the same town as Sirius." Her eyes grew misty. "Sirius and I were great friends, until we went to school, and I was sorted into Slytherin. I desperately wanted to work with potions-" she grinned, then continued. "But, several years later, when He attacked the Potters, I was devastated to learn that Sirius was the traitor. I knew it wouldn't have been him. He couldn't even kill a fly, when we graduated. Azkaban must have changed him, though I think for the better."  
  
"But how would have that changed the sitiuation?"  
  
"Well, when Sirius was found to be innocent, the end of that year, and Pettigrew fled, he fled to our house. I begged Lucius not to give him shelter, but he did, and even told him where the Dark Lord was hiding. Lucius had been working to bring Him back to power."  
  
Draco's eyes unfocused, and he looked at fluttering cherry petals as they landed in the garden. "I-I'm going to help the elves finish packing my stuff." He placed the porceilin cup on the table, then stood and left. 


	2. August 22, 1997

August 22, 1997  
  
Back at Hogwarts. Yipee. Snape, to put it mildly, is pissed, that I have joined. He still doesn't want to believe me that I'm not on his side. Of course, the fact doesn't help that I'm not on Potter's side, either. To tell the truth, I'm not sure what side I'm on, but it sure as hell isn't Potter's. The only side I'm on is Kori's, and even then, she doesn't know herself. She, like I, is one of the darker followers of Wicca. She because she's a werewolf, and I-I because I simply don't know.  
  
I guess when it comes down to it, I will remain loyal to the Phoenix in some aspects, and to the Dragon in others. I will say one thing, I deffinately don't plan on remaining purely loyal to either side. I will preserve lives, but, I will also help the Dark Lord, if only to maybe let him see that not everything he's doing is for the good of those with pure blood.  
  
Another suprise-Virginia Weasly owled. She's saying that she's beggining to have weird dreams of my lord. I have a suspicion that she might join. I need to tell Weasly, just so she doesn't hurt herself. Yet another surprise- my heart isn't made out of ice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco shut his diary, pushing himself of his bed. The sun was just beggining to rise, he could tell from the window on the lake getting brighter. He could see the large fish swimming around, smiling as they found a smaller fish to feed on.  
  
"I guess it's a fish-eat-fish world out there," a lilting voice said, giggling. "Surprise, Draco."  
  
"Kori? But what the bloody hell are you doing down here? I thought for sure you'd be placed in Gryffindor-" He spun, he eyes resting on a black robed figure. Her dark brown, curly hair was pulled back, and her open robe revealed a teal tank and black jeans and boots. Her terra cotta lips were smirking at his surprise.  
  
"You forget, I'm a teacher here, now."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yep. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not that you or Potter need any." She grinned, flopping on the couch.  
  
Draco moved from his door frame to sit next to her. "Golden boy seems to know just how to get in and out of trouble. I hope it kills him one day."  
  
"Drake, chill-"  
  
"Before you get your rosary beads out-I get it." He chuckled. "How many times did you use that on me, this summer?"  
  
"So far, thirty four." She grinned, taking her hair down.  
  
Draco pulled her closer, finger brushing her hair. He knew she was tense, despite her outward appearance, and had learned that doing anything with her hair would relax her. "Nervous about becoming a teacher?"  
  
"You bet I am. I also sense two canine forces here, but I can't tell if they're benevolent for the life of me." She sighed, leaning against his broad chest. "Thank you, Draco."  
  
"Thank him for what? Trying to seduce the pants off you?" The voice was cold and silky.  
  
Kori spun, unsheathing her sword in the same motion. "Who are you?"  
  
Severus moved from the shadows, a cold smirk on his face. "Severus Snape, at your service. And you?"  
  
"Kori Selene Delano. Professor of Defense."  
  
"Ah, so your the new-professor." Severus walked around her, ignoring the growls from Draco and her as he apraised her. "You're a little to skinny, for my taste. But you're healthy-"  
  
She lunged as soon as he was in front of her. "Lecherous bastard. I should rip your heart out with a spoon." Her sword arm was caught, and her free arm pinned behind her as the older man spun, pressing her against a wall. "Let me go!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what your connection is."  
  
"Connection to what? I'm neutral in this bloody war."  
  
"You're a terrible liar."  
  
"Snape, let her go. Her only crime was befriending me. She truly is neutral on this. The majority of the States don't even know he's back. She only did because she met me." Draco stood, his muscles flexing under his undershirt.  
  
"Humph." He let her go, glaring at her, then turned to Draco. "And you. Don't think I don't know what you're up to."  
  
"Then what am I up to."  
  
"Snape, leave the lad be. Do you even know how Lucius treats him?" Kori asked, sheathing her sword. "I doubt that Draco would want to spend more than a few months at a time with his father. I sure wouldn't."  
  
Severus sighed, flopping on the couch. "So you're not entirely loyal to Him?"  
  
"Not entirely. And I'm not entirely loyal to the Phoenix."  
  
"I hate it when people do the unexpected."  
  
"Get used to it, Snape. You'll get plenty of that with me and Serpentina."  
  
Draco laughed. "If you're a wolf, why are most of your friends serpents?"  
  
"Because they are." She laughed with him, sitting on another couch. "I miss my friends allready."  
  
"Especially one certain little alien, eh?" Draco teased, sitting next to her on the couch she ocupied.  
  
"Only partly. I am, however, halfway glad that I did leave him. He can probably take care of things better than I can." She relaxed as he started brushing her hair again. "And pardon me if I start shedding-it's almost the full moon."  
  
"Remind me to convince your mum to take off that damn charm. It would be alot easier on all of us." He grinned down at her.  
  
Something buzzed, and she sighed. "Sorry, folks. But my friend calls. It seems that she and I need to talk to Dumbledore and McGonnagall." She stood, giving the younger teen a hug. "Take care-and don't do anything foolish." She walked out, and Draco decided to settle in. 


	3. untittled

August 24, 1997.  
  
Godess...why me of all people? I mean, I'm not even the hottest boy in school, and yet I seem to attract more trouble than even Potter.  
  
My father decided to pay a visit, yesterday. He wanted to see "How you were doing. You know your mother's worried sick about you spending time in this dank castle, and under the nose of so many people loyal to that fool of a headmaster." There he pauses, commenting about how many scars I've kept and aquired and don't even bother to hide now.  
  
And such scars. Most I've received from him, either being innatentive in my 'duties', or simply not paying attention when he's around. Every so often- almost as if there's some random patern-he'll draw knife or sword, or any other sharp object close enough to him, and the next thing, I'm dripping crimson tears.  
  
And it seems as if he's found two new interests to torture-one of them Kori. I'm not sure who the other is, but I pity their soul, whoever they are. Oh yes, details are a must in this telling-  
  
When I was lounging in the common room, every nerve on the katana edge because of Lucius, Kori happened to ramble in from the shower, much as she usually does in the mornings, even in the States. She was clad in nothing but a towel, and my father took immediate notice. The next thing I'm seeing his her pressed against the wall, and my father pressed up against her. She bit his nose-almsot clean off. He left.  
  
Then five hours later, I received an owl saying that I'd best watch his 'little girls' for him. Something doesn't feel right...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a dull snap as Draco closed the leather bound book and stood. He decided upon examination of the Slytherin common room that it was late enough in the early morning hours to get an undisturbed breakfast. "This is one long summer turned longer." He stepped out of the area, walking casually up to the great hall. He nearly groaned when he saw Hermione Granger sitting there, picking at her food-as usuall. "Hullo Granger." As it was early morning still, and school was not even in session, there was only one table.  
  
She looked up at him as an unknown expression flashed in her face, replaced almost instantly with one of cool disinterest. "What Malfoy?"  
  
He hid his shock at the vehemence he heard in her voice. "Just trying to act civilised. But I forgot that it's beyond your kind." He sat down at the other end of the table. Minutes later, he walked out after finishing his toast and reading the Prophet. "Yet again, Fudge screws up royaly." He was mildly surprised when he found himself under attack.  
  
"Bloody bastard!" He blocked the punches, spinning and pressing his adversary against a wall.  
  
"Please-no. Not again-" They were weak, and Draco really looked at his attacker.  
  
"Granger? What the bloody hell-" He let her go, backing off, only to come to her side again as she collapsed. "Now I'm deffinately confused." He scooped her up, his legs steadily pumping up the stairs to the infirmary. "Damn and blast!" He swore under his breath, kicking the infirmary door as hard as he could without breaking it.  
  
"Go away-"  
  
"DAMMIT WOMAN! I HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR YOUR BEAUTY REST AT THE MOMENT!" He calmed as his burden unconciously squirmed.  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
"I NEED TO GET IN! I'LL KICK IN THIS DOOR IF I HAVE TOO!"  
  
Hermione weakly screamed, and he looked down at her in some confusion.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" It was a willowy, dark haired, dark- complexioned woman.  
  
"Look, I have no time for this. Where's Pomfrey?" He pushed his way into the chamber, setting his slight burden down on a bed.  
  
"I'm right here. What happened?" The elderly woman walked out, charming her apron clean of blood. Draco ignored that.  
  
"She just-fainted. She had started attacking me, and I pinned her to a wall in defense. She whimpered something, where I backed off at. Then she just collapsed, I caught her, and brought her here." Draco sat down, accepting a glass of water that floated to him.  
  
Pomfrey nodded to the other woman, who scooped up the younger girl, and took her into a back room.  
  
He had no idea why, but he stayed. Magically, he summoned his book, and started writing in it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pretty cool so far, eh? I won't be doing this often, unless it's important, and this anouncement is. As soon as I get the chance too, and everybody's warned enough, this will not be entittled Life's Lessons, but A Soul on Fire. Let me know what you think of the change, or whether you want me too keep it Life's Lessons. 


End file.
